


The game is on

by Nevertrustafangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crime Solving, Gay, Kissing, Logan and Roman solves crimes together, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevertrustafangirl/pseuds/Nevertrustafangirl
Summary: Logan and Roman are called in to solve a murder and that's basically





	The game is on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school and it's my first posted fanfic , but hope you enjoy! And Deceit's name is Dalmatino.
> 
> Warnings: mention of murder, dead body, I don't think anything else, please tell if I missed something

Logan Sanders, a private detective, and his assistant (and lover) Roman Prince, had been called to help investigate a murder on the rich 20-year old man named Remy Picani.

“So they broke in, murdered him, stole his wallet and just left in the middle of the day?” Roman asked his employer Logan as they approached the crime scene.  
“Yes, that is what I have been told” he answered and looked questioning at Roman but his assistant nodded. “Are you going to tell me why you asked?”  
“Nope”, Roman said and popped the p as he walked up to the dead body.

Logan rolled his eyes and followed. The victim, Remy, laid in a pool of blood, which probably was his own considering that he had a stab wound on the right side of his stomach.  
“Do you think it was just a robbery gone wrong or was it planned, Lo?” Roman asked.

“First of all: don’t call me “Lo” in public”, he answered and gave Roman an angry look. “And second of all: finding out the motive, is your job, not mine, and if you can’t handle that, you’re going to lose your job’”

“Why do you always have to be so boring?” Roman asked and pouted.

“Because someone has been murdered, Roman, murdered!” Logan answered angrily and went back to examining the body.

The wound is around 3 inches and “V” shaped, so the knife must have been a very sharp pocket knife or inserted with much force. Logan thought. The knife hit the right kidney and damaged the abdominal aorta, meaning the victim became unconscious and bled out. 

“Roman, look for a suspect with a background in autonomy,” Logan said without looking up, but when he didn’t get an answer he looked around searching for Roman.

Thanks to Roman’s bright red leather jacket and red hair, was he easy to spot. He was talking to one of the detectives next to the door. Logan sighed and walked over.

“Roman, we’re here to work, not make friends,” Logan said and gave him an annoyed look.

“I am working, I was just asking Patton here”, He said pointing at the detective next to him. “If the lock on the door had been picked, which it hadn’t.”

“Which means?” Logan asked, interested.

“It means that the murderer had a key or knew the victim, considering the victim is lying the living room,” Patton said with a proud look on his face. “Did you find anything, Mr. Sanders?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. The knife used was a pocket knife with a 3-inch blade, give or take, Logan answered and fixed his glasses. “And the victim was stabbed in the right kidney and also damaged the abdominal aorta meaning he became unconscious and bled out in minutes.”

“Ohhh, so I need to check after a person with a background in autonomy,” Roman said as he walked away. “I’m on it.”

“Wait, I don’t get it,” Patton said with a confused look.

“People without a background in autonomy would never stab there and the knife had perfectly hit the abdominal aorta, which would suggest whoever did it would have known where they should hit to kill him the fastest,”  
Logan answered with a matter of fact voice before he went back to the body.

Roman went up to one of the police at the crime scene and asked for Remy’s contact list. He’d thought it would be an easy job until he had gotten a list of 657 different people. After way too many hours spent on his bed, background-checking people he had come up with 3 names: Thomas Picani, Dalmatino Picani, and Virgil Picani. Remy’s three brothers.

“Logan, I found three people who fit what we’re looking for!” Roman shouted so Logan could hear him in the living room and started walking over there. 

“So tomorrow we just interrogate them and then hopefully we’ll find the killer,” Logan said once Roman had entered the room. “Great work, Roman.” He said before he kissed him on the lips.

<<<>>>

The next morning when Roman and Logan arrived at the police station, the three suspects were already waiting.

“Who do you wanna interrogate first?” Logan asked. 

“Ummmm, maybe in alphabetic order?” Roman answered.

“So, Dalmatino?” Logan said with a thoughtful look. 

“Yep, Lo-Lo, let’s do this!” Roman said dramatically as he walks into the interrogation room where Dalmatino was sitting.  
Logan just rolled his eyes as he followed. 

Logan and Roman were shocked when they saw that the man who sat in there had a big scar on the left side of his face. 

“So, Dalmatino,” Logan said. “Where were you the day your brother was killed?”

“Please call me Dam,” he said with a smile on his face. “And I was working.”

“Do you have anyone who can verify that?” Roman asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Sadly, I do not,” he said, still smiling.

“Do you own a pocket knife with a 3-inch blade?” Roman asked

“No,” Dam answered and scratched his nose.

“Okay, he’s a sociopathic idiot”, Logan said without emotions. “Can we move on?”

“Sure,” Roman answered. “He was actually starting to freak me out.”

<<<>>>

Next, they interrogate Thomas Picani. 

“So Mr. Picani do you own a pocket knife with a 3-inch blade?” Roman asked after they introduced themselves.

“Maybe,” he said. “I don’t remember if I gave it to my brother or not.”

“Okay, can you tell us where you were the day your brother was murdered?” Logan asked.

“Yeah,” Thomas said and ran a hand through his brown hair.” I think I was babysitting for my friend Emile.”

“Can you give us his number so we can check?” Roman said and handed over a pen and paper before they walked out.

<<<>>>

“Only one left,” Roman said. “So it has to be him or Dalmatino, right?”

“Not necessarily”, Logan answered and walked in.

Inside sat a dark dressed man with bangs in his eyes, He looked like he was 16 but because he was Remy's twin he needed to be 20.

“Salutations, I’m Mr. Sanders and this is my assistant Mr. Prince”. Logan said in a robotic voice.

“We’re sorry for your loss”, Roman said and gave him a sympathetic look. “But we need to ask you some questions.”

“You don’t need to be sorry it wasn't your fault,” Virgil answered. “And ask anything you want, I’m glad to help.”

“So where were you when you’re brother got murdered?” Logan asked without hesitation and Virgil opened his mouth to say something but Logan beat him to it. “And yes we are accusing you of murdering your twin brother, get over it.”

“Really smooth man,” Virgil said, clearly upset. “I was at home.”

“Do you have anyone who could verify that?” Roman said. 

“No, I was alone,” Virgil said. 

“Do you own a pocket knife?” Logan asked, seriously adjusting his tie.

“Yeah, Thomas gave me one after our parents died,” Virgil said now picking with his hoodie.

“That’s interesting,” Roman said. “Do you have a mental disorder?”

“Y-yeah, I have an anxiety disorder,” Virgil answered

“Okay, one more question,” Roman said. “Are you named after the Roman poet?”

Logan facepalmed.

“I don’t think so”, Virgil said with a confused look. “How does this relate to my brother?”

“It didn’t, but Mr. Prince here has an appreciation for poetry and no filter,” Logan said with a matter of fact voice.

“Says the man who told a person to “get over it” after accusing him of murdering his twin brother,” Roman said and gave Logan an intense stare as he challenged him in a staring contest.

“Awwww, you two totally have crushes on each other,” Virgil said in high pitched voice and Logan blushed.

“I think we’re done here,” Logan said and walked out.

“Just don’t make out on the toilet,” Virgil shouted teasingly after them.

Roman was definitely going to ask Virgil out on a friendly coffee if have wasn’t the murderer.

<<<>>>

When they got home they sat down in the living room to go over the case together.

“I think it’s Dam,” Roman said. “He didn't have an alibi, he didn’t seem so upset about his brother’s death and he lied about not owning a pocket knife.”

“How do you know?” Logan asked curiously,

“He scratched his nose when he said it,” Roman answered. “It’s a sign of lying.”

“Ohh, but what about Virgil,” Logan asked. “He doesn't have an alibi and he owns a pocket knife the right size.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he could actually kill anyone,” Roman said sounding bored. “Because of his anxiety.”

“Sounds good enough to me,” Logan said and polled Roman into his lap before kissing him.

<<<>>>

The next day they arrested Dam, and later he confessed and was charged for murder.


End file.
